


Days in the shipping world (wars unfold every day)

by fairyofshippings



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ....angst??, Based on a conversation on youtube, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Not beta read - duh, The Author Regrets Everything, Will Delete Later, bnha fandom, but as their ships, not meant to offend anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyofshippings/pseuds/fairyofshippings
Summary: Momojirou sighs. "Bakudeku, despite being debated as unhealthy, is actually a pretty valid - if not cliche - ship. You see bullies and victims being shipped every day - take Drarry for example - but in my opinion, they should only get together - if they do - after they have sorted out everything that made the relationship unhealthy in the first place." Momojirou says.Kamisero blinks, then whispers to Kamijirou who had just suddenly appeared, "Valid, though no one asked.""I'm all for platonic Bakudeku-" someone starts to say, presumably Izuocha in the shadows, before Bakudeku storms in, victorious look on their face."THE NEW MOVIE TRAILER CONFIRMS BAKUDEKU IS CANON-"Izuocha squeaks and shrinks further back into the corner.NOTE: FOR LAUGHS, AND NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE. EVEN THOUGH I SHIP KIRIBAKU, TSUCHAKO, MOMOJIROU, IZUOCHA, KAMISHIN, KAMIJIROU *insert my ships* AND OTHERS- I WILL TRY NOT TO BE BIASED.ALSO, I WILL DELETE THIS IF IT GETS OUT OF HAND-(Edit: discontinued...I'm not into BNHA anymore qwq)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	1. Just another day in the shipping world - do you mean the internet?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> Notice this is all for laughs and is not meant to offend anyone at all. 
> 
> *fiddles with rainbow glitter crocs and tosses a grenade into Minemomo's base* Except that. 
> 
> Note: The characters in this fic are all just the representation of random people (I spun a wheel to determine their personalities-) who support them, not ALL. Okay?

"Oi, Kaccako! Keep your shit to yourself, stop fucking crosstagging!" Kiribaku shouts, finger swiping their phone screen with force.

"I can tag whatever I want, _Kiribaku,"_ Kacchako posts another picture on Instagram, glaring. 

"They're at it again, Momojirou-" Kamisero calls, and Momojirou sighs. 

"Kacchako, what did I say about 'trying to make a good ship popular'?" 

" 's not my fault that all those _fujoshis_ can't see the good stuff themselves! I'm trying to make them snap out of it!" 

"Stop being such a fucking bitch, Kacchako, not everyone's a shipper just cause they think it's hot. _I_ actually make sense, and fellow gays and allies can fucking _see_ the beauty, cuteness and how they are fucking PERFECT for each other. Everyone who seriously hates me is just homophobic." 

"Shut up! You're so toxic!" 

"Have actual moments, _then_ we can talk!"

"Bakugou _respects_ Uraraka, and that's a feat!" 

"Well, he ALSO respects the retaking hero license class peeps, e.g: Camie and Todoroki, the 1-A band, e.g: Jirou, and the Bakusquad!" Kiribaku says indignantly and then coughs. "And ESPECIALLY sunshine shark boi Kiri!" 

"Goodness, they never end," Momojirou says to Todomomo who has another mouth of soba, watching the two throw random stuff around while screeching at the top of their lungs. "Why can't they get along as we do?" 

Todomomo sips some tea, washing down the slippery noodles. "Beats me," Todomomo deadpans. 

Todobaku walks in, taking cookies from the table Momojirou and Todomomo sit at. "They need to grow up."

"TBH fam you're probably the most mature ship that has Bakugou in it," Bakucamie pops up from underneath the table. Todobaku shrugs, biting down on the cookie. 

Bakucamie continues. "And that makes the _least_ mature ship with Bakugou-" 

"BakuMine." 

Bakucamie pauses. 

"We do not speak of ships that involve the grape, but valid. I was gonna say Bakudeku."

Todobaku sighs. "Please don't let them hear that-" 

Momojirou sighs. "Bakudeku, despite being debated as unhealthy, is actually a pretty valid - if not cliche - ship. You see bullies and victims being shipped every day - take Drarry for example - but in my opinion, they should only get together - if they do - after they have sorted out everything that made the relationship unhealthy in the first place." Momojirou says.

Kamisero blinks, then whispers to Kamijirou who had just suddenly appeared, "Valid, though no one asked."

"I'm all for platonic Bakudeku-" someone starts to say, presumably Izuocha in the shadows, before Bakudeku storms in, victorious look on their face.

"THE NEW MOVIE TRAILER FUCKING CONFIRMS BAKUDEKU IS CANON-" 

Izuocha squeaks and shrinks further back into the corner. 

Kiribaku and Kacchako stop fighting, seemingly ceasing their war for now, and glare murderously at Bakudeku. 

"Oof," Kamisero says. 

"Stop being so fucking obnoxious, Bakudeku!" Kiribaku growls. 

"Not as obnoxious as YOU were in the first movie!" 

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, THEY SLEPT IN THE SAME BED, KIRISHIMA PROTECTED BAKUGOU, THEY WORE MATCHING SUITS, HOW OBVIOUS CAN IT GET?!" 

"Todoroki smiled at Bakugou-" TodoBaku says quietly but is ignored. 

"WELL, SHUT UP ABOUT THAT, THEY CAN BE PERCEIVED AS BROTP MOMENTS AND YOU KNOW IT-"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, BITCH!" 

"MOTHERFUCKING HELL, ONCE THE 2ND MOVIE COMES OUT - "heh, comes out," Kamisero giggles, elbowing Kamishin who groans - PEOPLE WILL FORGET THE FIRST!" 

" _I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT_ -" Tsuchako calls from somewhere unseen. 

"CAN WE ALL AGREE THAT MAYBE EVERYONE WOULD JUST BE POLY AND HAVE ONE GREAT HAPPY FAMILY-" Todokiribakudeku yells.

Groans are heard in the shipping world. 

"WHAT?!" 

"More than two's a crowd-" 

"WELL SCREW YOU, PEOPLE CAN FALL IN LOVE WITH MANY PEOPLE AT THE SAME TIME!" 

"Sluts," Minemomo comes out of nowhere. 

"GET LOST, YOU DISGRACE," Momojirou yeets Minemomo into the void, then straightens their position. "ALRIGHT, POLYGAMY RELATIONSHIPS ARE HONESTLY PERFECTLY VALID, BUT SO MANY PEOPLE FETISH THEM THAT THE IMAGE OF THEM ARE _VERY_ AWFUL," Momojirou declares. "HOWEVER MONOGAMY RELATIONSHIPS ARE ALSO VERY VALID, AND HONESTLY DON'T WE ALL LOVE SOULMATE TROPES!" 

Cheers are heard throughout the shipping world. 

"I RECOMMEND AN AMAZING MOMOJIROU YOUR NAME AU I READ RECENTLY, THE NAME'S ________________ AND HAVE A NICE DAY-" Momojirou bows. 

In the distance, the faint voice of the author could be heard yelling "I WOULD LIKE TO READ THAT, SOMEONE CREATE IT"

"So," Bakudeku turns back to Kiribaku. "Where were we?" 

Kiribaku snaps out of the memory of the Kiribaku soulmate AU they had read a few days ago and curses. "Can we- can we forget about the ship wars for a sec? I wanna immerse myself in fluff." 

Bakudeku sighs. "All right then. Ima go read some smut." 

Todobaku looks down at their phone which shows fluffy smut and shrugs. 

Thus another day ended - or did it?


	2. Oh shit it's out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ping sounds, and a few seconds later Kamisero snorts after opening a message. "Tododeku, I taught you well."
> 
> "Learned memes, I have." Tododeku fingerguns at the shocked but proud ship. 
> 
> "Goodness me yet another loss to the memes." Bakujirou facepalms. 

"IT'S OUT!" Bakudeku yells into the shippings common room.

"I know, Bade-chan, no need to announce it to the whole world," Tsutoko says. 

"AND WE CAN'T WATCH IT CAUSE IT'S IN JAPAN!" 

"But....isn't the shipping world located everywhere on the internet?" Izuocha mumbles.

"There's copyright," Tododeku says, liking yet another Tumblr meme. 

"Argh, humans have such an advantage!" Bakudeku groans. 

"Someone would leak it out eventually?" Kiribaku says. 

"That'll take ages, stupid. I wanna watch it now." 

"Oi, who you calling stupid? I wasn't even insulting you, bitch!" 

"sHUT _UP_." 

"There they go again~" Kamisero says, swiping at their phone. A ping sounds, and a few seconds later Kamisero snorts after opening a message. "Tododeku, I taught you well."

"Learned memes, I have." Tododeku fingerguns at the shocked but proud ship. 

"Goodness me yet another loss to the memes." Bakujirou facepalms. 

Momojirou agrees, changing the song on their phone and sipping tea with Todomomo. 

Iichako bursts in suddenly, screaming, " _FAM_ -" 

"What is it brood," Bakucamie says with no emotion, watching Korean drama. 

"First of all, what is _brood_ , second of all, DID YOU KNOW THAT THE 2ND MOVIE'S OUT?!"

"Yes," everyone in the room says, except Bakucamie who says, "Brood means fam too." 

"Where even were you, we were talking about it all month!" Kirimina raises an eyebrow. "...come to think of it I don't think I saw you much lately..."

"With all the ships around, people can forget," Iichako’s hand chops through the air as they spoke, similar to Iida’s habit. "Anyway, I had just come to see whether why isn't the common room in chaos yet.

"You want it to be in chaos?!" Kamijirou squints at them. 

"I'm actually known as a neutral chaotic ship." 

"Well, lucky for you," Monoshin tiredly points towards Kiribaku and Bakudeku, "it's about to start." 

"MOST OF THE FUCKING THINGS IN YOUR SHIP ARE ALL MADE UP! I'VE SEEN SO MANY FREAKING DEKU X KACCHAN SHIT WHILE TRYING TO KEEP TO MYSELF ON INSTA, YOU _STILL_ FUCKING CROSSTAG, AND GODDAMMIT IT'S WAYYYYYYY TOO FAKE FOR BAKUGOU, NOTE, THE BAKUGOU _NOW_ , TO NOT HAVE EVEN A SINGLE BIT OF DISSENT! IT'S LIKE YOU ALL ARE FORGETING THE BULLYING SHIT EVER EXISTED!" Kiribaku accusingly pointed a finger at Bakudeku, mirroring Ace Attorney. 

"WELL DANG, IT COULD BE AN AU, AND AGAIN I MUST SAY THAT BAKUDEKU HAVE BEEN THROUGH WAYYYYYYYYY MORE," Bakudeku is crossing their arms, and if glares could burn half the room would be in flames. "AND ALL THE KIRIBAKU IS JUST FANSERVICE!" 

Kiribaku gasps. " _YOU TAKE THAT BACK,_ " 

"WELL SCREW YOU, IT'S TRUE" 

"WHAT ABOUT THE _'IT HAS TO BE YOU'_ , FROM DEKU HIMSELF, DO YOU REALLY THINK THEY WON'T END UP MARRIED?!" 

"DEKU COULD'VE BEEN LYING SHITHEAD- AND BESIDES EVEN IF HE WASN'T IT COULD BE BROTP."

Kacchako steps in, deadpan. "We all know that LGBTQ+ ships have almost no chance of becoming canon in a shounen manga." 

Kiribaku and Bakudeku stop screaming for a moment, give each other a look, and turn to Kacchako. 

"BITCH HORIKOSHI-SAMA HAS BEEN SHOWN TO SUPPORT THE TRANS COMMUNITY, LIKE TIGER FROM THE WWPC!" Kiribaku yells. 

"HORIKOSHI-SAMA IS TOO FABULOUS TO LET THE GENRE STOP HIM IN SHOWING SUPPORT," Bakudeku agrees. 

Kacchako blinks. 

"What the fuck." 

"I feel the same way," Kamijirou says, patting Kacchako on the shoulder. "Ima head out." 

Kacchako nods, in a daze, and blinks again. 

"I- I'm gonna head out too," they say eventually, and they leave. 

Kiribaku and Bakudeku give each other a look, saying 'just this once, never again, okay?" 

Then they fingergun, grin at each other and head out. 

"Again, what the fuck," Todobaku says, and Momojirou watches them go, tea spilt. 

"If I didn't know better I would ship them-" Kamisero says, laughing, but the common room is silent. 

Momojirou looks into the camera like the office, and says, "People _do_ know better, but they will still ship." Momojirou says. "Including me, maybe." 

Tododeku nods, "Note that we can ship the personalities of the ships and not the ships in BNHA themselves." 

Izuocha shivers at the thought of another Kiribakudeku, while Todokiribakudeku squints at Tododeku in disbelief. 

"Cmon, it's lunch time-" Kamishin says, holding out their phone. "Let's just feed." 

And the ships remaining in the common room take out their phones, read their respective content and have peaceful smiles on their faces for the rest of the day. 

Later in the day, Momojirou chuckles when they catch quite a few ships writing fanfiction about the ship that possibly caught fire earlier- in a good way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breathes in* 
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing, okay.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done-
> 
> (Edited as of 21/11/2020....sorry if you thought it was an update I was just cringing then changed it up a bit  
> and I'm probably not gonna update this anymore I'm sorry)


End file.
